Big Hero 7
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: The story of Jubilee and her role in San fransokyo with her friends. Starts with a warm up chapter.
1. Warm up

**Note: Jubilee is Hiro's age in this story. Her vampiric abilites are sliiightly altered.**

* * *

Fifty shades of grey isn't something teenage friends should go to see. And now Hiro and his good friend Jubilation Lee had discovered that the hard way. If any of their friends had seen them exit the Theater , they would have laughed at the sick looks on their face; the green in their cheeks. Even if they'd hit puberty long ago, it was still horrific to them.

"...well...that was a pleasant film." Jubilee declared hesitantly.

"Ugh!" He cast a funny look of disgust at her.

"Okay, okay! "She giggled. "It was terrible!"

"Beyond that! Christian is just...crazy!" Hiro said in exasperation.

"He is!" Jubilee shuddered. "I'd hate to be Ana."

"I mean, the guy has a serious bondage fetish...Thing going on! Who stays with a guy like that for days?!" Hiro continued as the two began to walk down the street.

"I know! " The dark haired girl agreed, while she adjusted her yellow trench coat. "And the guy has no Romantic feelings for Ana, but he insists on having her stick to the contract so he can practically rape her?!"

"Oh my gosh!" Hiro rubbed his face with a hand. "I cant believe I wasted your time by making you watch that pile of crap."

"Hey, it's alright!" She patted his shoulder playfully. "T least we enjoyed criticizing it, Hiro. "

The Boy genius smiled and chuckled as he realized she was right. Their conversation faded into silence, as the two took a shortcut down the alley and entered darkness. Hiro sighed with embarrassment. "Sorry, I probably should have brought a flashlight or..."

Wisps and flurries of light suddenly appeared, which blinded Hiro for a few seconds. The little balls of light floated forward, thanks to a swift hand signal from Jubilee. With a wink at Hiro, they continued on their way down The alley.

* * *

Aunt Cass?" Hiro called, opening the door allow Jubilee inside.

"Hiro, you're back!"

"_Good evening, Hiro."_

"Hey Bay..." Hiro once again trailed off when he saw his robotic companion sitting on the couch with his Aunt, wearing a black hat and tie. Aunt Cass was wearing a police costume. Jubilee was wearing a look of amusement. "...max?"

"W-Why are you two dressed like that? " Jubilee chuckled.

"Oh, Jubilee, honey! It's seems Baymax here was a fan of The Blacklist too! So now we're both watching it. And I thought, it'd be cool to watch it dressed as the main characters!"

"_And might I say that it is quite Riveting to do so." _Baymax stated with a more Baritone voice.

"Really? That's your best Reddington impression? " Hiro smirked. Jubilee patted Baymax's shoulder.

"**I **think you did a fine impersonation." She reassured him.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Well, anyways, Jubilee and I were gonna ho hang out up stairs, Aunt Cass."

"Okay. But no funny stuff. I'm not ready to be a grandmother-Aunt."

"Wait, you...Aunt Cass!" Hiro blushed furiously. "I don't...we aren't even..."

* * *

"You know, you sure did freak when hour Aunt made that joke. "Jubilee sat on his bed, her legs crossed over one another. "Could if be that my best friend Hiro has a crush on me?"

"Even if I did, I probably wouldn't tell you for years." Hiro smirked, taking a seat next to her. "I never tell really hot girls that I like them...for a long time."

"Really? And...just what would turn you on about me?" Jubilee joked, rubbing her knee against his. Thanks to the blue jean shirts she wore, her smooth legs were visible. "Could it be my sexy legs?"

"Oh stop, you sweet talker you..." Hiro rolled his eyes. "How you can stand wdaring shorts and a cut off shirt on a cold night is beyond me."

"Uh...The cold never really bothered me." Jubilee stammered.

"Stealing Elsa's lines, are we?"

"Heh..." Jubilee went silent, then looked down at her feet. "...Hiro?"

"...yes? Is something wrong?" Hiro asks, hearing the sudden change in her tone.

"...I don't know...we're good friends...right?"

"Sure, of course." He reassured her.

"And...you wouldn't think of me any less...would you?"

He shook his head.

"...I'm a Vampire. "

Hiro narrowed his eyes at her after a very long period of silence. "Okaaay..."

"I know it sounds crazy but...look." She opened her mouth and showed him her perfect, regular teeth. Almost abruptly, when he least expected it, her canines elongated until there were two times the original length. Hiro flin hed back with surprised, and Jubilee sighed in sadness.

" That's why I was never cold... seeing his expression, She added: "You think I'm a monster now...don't you? "

"...No, I don't! I swear." Hiro told her truthfully. "You're no monster...but,uh, how long have you been a Vampire? "

"Me? I have no clue. But Professor X says ever since I was born."

"Oh." Hiro nodded. "Well, it's not a bad thing. Honest. I dont think any less of you...you don't want...suck blood, do you? "

"No...that's the strange thing. " Jubilee shrugged. "I haven't really felt like...biting anyone."

"Uh, that's good...hey. let's get rid of this weird tone for conversation and go watch a film with Aunt Cass."

"Okay..."

When Hiro got up, she suddenly took his hand and pecked his cheek. "And Hiro? Thanks. I wasn't sure of what your reaction to this would be."

"Well apparently, it was a good one." Hiro smiled, helping her up. "But hey, what are friends for, right?"


	2. Part 1

**Hey, guys! Listen, I'm so glad you all enjoyed the little oneshot! Youve actually inspired me to continue this as the actual movie, big hero 6. But as you can see, it's Big hero 7. Jubilee will be known as a young adult like Hiro, only she is using her abilities with technology she creates and is Tadashi's 'intern'...eventually. Not to mention GoGo's younger cousin.**

**But that aside, she and Hiro become slow friends when they meet, only for Tadashi to...yknow. Surprisingly, they come a little closer by the time Baymax discovers the little bug thing. The rest of The story focuses on what the movie did. I'm not certain if Jubilee and Hiro will grow feelings for each other, but you reviewers think it's a good idea, so I can set a few Easter eggs and foreshadows in this.**

**without further ado, let's begin!.**

* * *

Jubilee's eyes opened slowly this morning. Her big green orbs immediately registered the sunlight's familiar bright glow and then the added blue of the sky. The fourteen year old slowly moved herself to be in a sitting position on top of her pillow, her back against the wooden railing. The railing that belonged to her uncle, since she was staying at her older cousin's house for a pajama was slightly out of place, so she adjusted it and promptly yawned. With an unlady like scratch, Jubilee leaped out of bed and walked over to her mirror that hung on the wall loosely, where she examined her facial features. Same emerald eyes. Same shiny black hair that was limp on her shoulders. Same curve in her nose. Same pinchable cheeks. Same thin pink brought her palms up, then wiggled her fingers. Wisps and huge flurries of green, red, blue and any other color you could possibly think of floated up from her skin. She sighed and let her hands fall to her sides noisily.

Same STUPID powers.

It wasn't that she was bored with this ability she was somehow born with. Far from that. It was that she didn't want it. The fact that she had these strange powers made her...Different from her friends and family in San Fransokyo . She didn't want to be different from anyone...She just wanted to be herself. A normal person, if you will.

"And here I thought wishing on a star would make dreams come true." Jubilee mumbled. "*sigh*...I am SUCH a little girl."

So, with a depressed heart, the young girl plodded towards her guest room door. Hopefully a little cereal would bring her chin up a bit.

"YAAAAUGH!"

Apparently, her older cousin had been on her way to wake up Jubilee for a morning jog(since she was a total athletaholic. New word), because she was greeted by the sight of Gogo Tomago and her frightening bedhair.

Go Go, for those who for some reason don't know, is 5'4 tall, with fair peach colored skin, thin pink lips, boyish, (and for the moment) extremely scruffy black hair with violet streaks, big brown eyes, and lavender eye shadow. In terms of her attire, she is most notably found wearing a dark gray leather jacket, fashionably ripped dark gray leggings with violet patches, underneath a pair of black shorts with red highlights, a white shirt, black trainers with blue on them, and bare-knuckle gloves. Of course now, she's wearing her black buttoned up jammies.

"WOAH! Oh...oh man..." Jubilee placed a hand over her heart tightly.

"Good grief, cous..." GoGo said, chewing on yet another piece of gum. Seriously, she's probably never spit it out. "Can you scream any louder?"

The younger of the two sighed. "It's not my fault you came to my door looking like a werewolf."

"Whatevs." GoGo rolled her eyes. She paused to blow a bubble, pop it, and then chew again. "You wanna go jog or somethin? Spend some cousin time?"

"Uh, sure...whatever you say, GoGo."

"You're still whining about the power thing, aren't you?"

Jubilee stared at her with wide eyes. "...H-How did you know?!"

"I know everything." GoGo stated calmly and crossed her arms. "Actually...What I don't know is why you're worried about them. You haven't hurt ANYONE with those...light thingies. And I think it's pretty sweet. Why don't you?"

"...I don't know." Jubilee rubbed her arm sheepishly. "...I just...I just want to be normal...you know...like you. I just want to make stuff like you, and use it to help people. What am I gonna do with lights...?"

WAP.

"Ow!" Jubilee leaped back and rubbed her sore shoulder, glaring almost evily at GoGo. "What the heck was that for?!"

"Woman up!" GoGo commanded. "No cousin of mine is going to be a wimp about this. Your powers make you...you, I guess. You're supposed to be unique. You know that, right?"

Jubilee looked down at her feet, then at the walls with a sigh and then back to GoGo. A small smile floated onto her face. "...yeah. I do."

"Good." The eighteen year old said. "I'm lucky that was a short conversation. I'm not good with mushy...stuff."

"You did fine." Jubilee rolled her eyes, then went back to her room. " I'll be right out later. I promise."

* * *

"What were you two knuckleheads thinking?!For TEN YEARS, I have done the best I could to RAISE YOU! Do I think I'm perfect?! NO! Do I know ANYTHING about raising children?! NO! Should I have bought a book on PARENTING?! PROBABLY!"

Behold, The Hamada brothers and their loving Aunt Cass.

Hiro is a young boy at 5'0" in height and sporting a rather slender. He can often be found in a blue hoodie jacket, a red shirt with a robot on it, long dark beige capri shorts and dark brown trainers with yellow laces. He is fair in skin and has brown eyes and messy black hair. His eyelashes and eyebrows are somewhat thick and his eyes are a rounded almond shape. When he smiles or opens his mouth, a gap in his teeth can be noticed along with a slight overbite.

Tadashi is his much taller, and slightly muscular older brother. The nineteen year old looks as if he is of mixed Japanese and Caucasian descent, which shows in his various facial features. He has large, warm and kind brown eyes and neat black hair cut above his prominent ears. His face shape is different from those of his aunt and brothers, with a longer face, larger jaw and slightly larger nose. On top of his cranium, a black baseball cap with a red-and-gold San Fransokyo Ninja lettering on it sits there.

Their Aunt was Cass Hamada. She was a 37 year old woman about as tall as Tadashi and just as kind too. She had a sort of hourglass figure to her, and frizzy brown hair on her head to frame her green eyes. As usual, she was wearing her black t-shirt and jeans.

Recently, our favorite family(besides the Arendelle family, of course) had just come from the police station downtown thanks to a little incident concerning Hiro and illegal robot fighting. Tadashi...eh, he was just trying to get Hiro out before the cops came...who ironically put both of them in cells. Now their Aunt had bailed them out, but they would have to listen to her talk as punishment.

"...Where was I going?" Aunt Cass muttered suddenly, as she was about to open the door to the house they lived in. "I was going somewhere with this..."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Cass..." Hiro choked out, although he looked more annoyed than sorry.

"We love you Aunt Cass." Tadashi added.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" She screamed, and then shoved the door open. She immediately grabbed one of her donuts that she should have been selling. "I had to close up shop early because of you two! And it was poetry night!"

She noticed them staring at her chewing furiously on the donut and quickly said: "Stress eating!...UGH! I am so cross with you! I was on a DIET!"

As she walked towards her living room, she looked at her cat licking it's paw.

"C'mon, Mopesy!...this donut is REALLY GOOD!"

* * *

A soon as Hiro got to his shared room, he made a beeline for the Computer chair. After turning it on he quickly looked at Google Maps and typed in random letters. Tadashi finally got up the stairs and gave a slight glare to his younger brother.

"You better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the Cafè." Tadashi warned.

"Uh-huh."

"...and I hope you learned your lesson from tonight." The older brother said rather hopefully.

Hiro turned in his chair and stared up at Tadashi with innocent eyes. "Absolutely."

"...you're going back out again, aren't you?" Tadashi deadpanned.

"It's a fight just across town. I can make it." Hiro reassured him and tried to make a hasty retreat, only for Tadashi to grab his hood and haul him back into the room.

"When are you gonna start doing something with that big brain of yours?" Tadashi asked seriously, tapping his brother's frontal lobe for emphasis.

Hiro slapped his hand away with a scoff. "Like What? Go to college like you? So people can tell me stuff I already know?"

Tadashi facepalmed harder than he intended to. " Unbelievable...UNBELIEVABLE. What would mom and dad say?"

"I don't know..." Hiro said uncomfortably, starting to walk off again. "They're gone. They died when I was three, remember?"

Tadashi frowned, realizing the error in mentioning their parents. His expression suddenly became determined. "Hey."

When Hiro turned around again, he caught a helmet Tadashi had thrown to him just as he passed him on the stairs. "I'll take you on the bike."

"Really?!" Hiro grinned brightly.

"I can't stop you from going, but you're not going on your own."

"Sweet!"

* * *

Hiro realized far too late that Tadashi had taken a few unfamiliar turns along the way, as he realized when they came upon the driveway to Tadashi's college. It was a very high building with a blue and white color scheme while various lights were strewn about it to give a very nice and fancy look. Heck, they made it look larger.

"What are we doing at your NERD SCHOOL?!" Hiro frantically demanded." Bot fights that way!"

After stopping in front of the front door area, Tadashi turned off the bike and hopped off with the keys. "I,uh, gotta grab something."

Hiro rolled his eyes and followed.

* * *

"Is this gonna take long?" Hiro whined for the nineteenth time as he and his brother traveled down the hallway. Tadashi reached for a certain door handle.

"Don't worry. It won't." He told him. "We'll be in and out. Besides, you haven't seen my lab."

"Oh great..." Hiro sighed. "I get to see your nerd lab."

"Heads up!"

As soon as he stepped inside, he stepped back out to avoid getting his foot run over by a motorcycle. But not just any motorcycle. One that was almost as thin as paper, Yellow and ridden by a girl around the same age as Tadashi. She parked the bike near a platform and hopped off. Lifting it with one hand, she tossed it up and the platform caught it. Hiro walked towards the bike in stupified awe, and suddenly noticed that all around the room, other people were working happily on inventions. ROBOTIC inventions of all sorts, like a steeringless scooter, a pair of mechanical dinosaur legs, and super cool looking goggles. When the young boy came up to the yellow motorcycle, he looked at where the rods should have been to connect the wheels.

"Woah." He murmured, thinking of possible scientific ways that the wheel could stay like that. "Maybe it's electro-magnetic suspension..."

"Hey!"

Hiro whirled around and saw the helmet wearing girl standing there defensively. "Who the heck are you?!"

"Uh...I'm..."

"GoGo..." Tadashi interrupted softly. "This is my brother: Hiro."

GoGo took off the helmet and revealed her face to him, which just so happened to be blowing a huge pink bubble and then loudly smacking it. "Welcome to the _Nerd Lab._"

"Heh...yeah..." Hiro agreed sheepishly. "Uh, I've never seen electromagnetic suspension on a motorbike before."

She raised an eyebrow at him briefly. "Zero resistance, faster drive. But, not fast enough."

She tore off the back wheel and quickly threw it in what Hiro guessed was the repair bin, before she blew as well as popped another bubble. "Yet."

"Hey! GoGo! I finished the final modifications! It's all..."

Hiro turned to a girl his height, if not an inch taller, slow down as she neared them to curiously stare at Hiro. She had a slight resemblance to GoGo in stature and definitely skin color, although GoGo's body was matured whereas hers was matur(ing) and her eyes were green instead of brown. The girl wears a yellow trenchcoat that ends at the top of her heels, blue jean shorts that ends at midthigh and a dark pink tank top that ends just above her navel. Fingerless black gloves are on her hands and thick black boots are on her feet. Strange earrings that look like stars adorn her earlobes, and in her arms are dark orange mechanical gloves and boots.

"...done." She finished quietly, then cleared her throat and held her hand out for Tadashi to shake. "Um, hey...you must be Tadashi. GoGo told me about you and your awesome inventions- I mean inventions!"

"Heh. It's nice to meet you too!" Tadashi nodded, placing a hand on Hiro's shoulder. "This is my younger brother, Hiro."

"Oh...uh, hi." The girl shyly waved to him. "I'm Jubilation Lee, but my friends and family call me Jubilee, sooo...you can call me that!"

"Uh, sure." Hiro nodded with a frown, mentally deciding on calling her Jubilee.

"Okay then! Sorry about my...bubbliness, I guess. It's just not often,at all in fact, that you see another kid your age here. Even if it is a guy, no offense." Jubilee smirked.

"None taken. Jubilee." Hiro shrugged nonchalantly. Tadashi and GoGo cast glances at each other, then chuckled. "What are you laughing at, Tadashi?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, Hiro." Tadashi cleared his throat. "So, Miss Jubilee...I take it you have something to show GoGo. You wouldn't mind showing us too, would you?"

She had a look of nervousness flash across her face , but then she chuckled excitedly. "O-Of course,Sir!"

She took off her boots and replaced them with the metal one she had, and then put on the metal gloves. She stood still and seemed to concentrate deeply. After a humming sound made it's self known, she was quickly hovering in the air. She kept her palms downward to help her boots keep herself up right, but soon she didn't even need to do that and raised one hand to wave at Hiro. He raised an eyebrow, frowned and waved back.

"That's impressive!" Tadashi exclaimed as she landed.

"Thanks. I'm using this prototype as plans for a new mode of transportation." She told him proudly.

"Great plan. There needs to be new ways to move around." Tadashi praised her. "What does it run on?"

Before they could notice Jubilee's suddenly nervous look, GoGo spoke up. "USB port charging. She's working on another alternative source as we speak...well, not literally of course."

Her cousin cast her a thankful look. GoGo rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I gotta find some tools for the upgrades." She hastily said, and walked away before any could stop her. "Hey cous? Why don't ya walk around with them? You could learn something."

"GoGo is your cousin?" Hiro asked, mildly surprised.

"Oh yeah! She told me about you a dozen times." Tadashi added.

"What a surprise." Jubilee said sound of Laser caught the attention of Hiro and Jubilee, and they traveled to the next section of the room. There, a person was holding an Apple and typing something into a hologram. He is a large, burly dark skinned man and is also tall, very muscular and well-kept, with his most notable feature being his smooth dreadlocks. He is also bearded, with brown eyes, and a dark complexion as I said before, and appears to be mostly fond of the colors green and yellow, when it comes to clothing attire.

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" He ushered Hiro behind a hazard line and typed in some more things into the hologram.

"Hey Wasabi!" Tadashi smiled as he walked in. "This my brother Hiro and GoGo's cousin Jubilee."

"Hello you two. Prepare to be amazed." He finished his work with the hologram and two mechanical bars came in front of Wasabi, one on the left and one on the right. On the inner parts of the bars, a blue light glowed. Wasabi tossed and Juggled the Apple for a bit.

"Hey, Jubilee! Catch."

He tossed the Apple in between the bars, but it was suddenly sliced into pieces thinner than paper. A few pieces landed in Jubilee's hands and some in Hiro's.

"Laser induced plasma?!" Hiro said excitedly. Wasabi nodded as he walked towards his table of tools, as did Jubilee and Hiro.

"Oh yeah. With a little magnetic confinement for,uh, Ultra-precision."

"You could seriously make Apple chips from this. You know that right?" Jubilee asked, popping a few slices in her mouth.

"...well, now I do. I never really thought of that." Wasabi told her thoughtfully. "That would be really tasty..."

"Wow. How do you find anything in this mess?" Hiro wondered aloud and picked up a wrench. Wasabi gasped and quickly placed it back in the proper spot.

"I have a system, if you please." The man kindly said. "And I'd like everything where I can see it, and everything here in order in it's proper place."

GoGo appeared out of nowhere and snatched a small crowbar off the table. "Hey, Wasabi. Need to borrow this."

"Hey GoGooo-_-_wOOOOAH! No! You can't do that! This is Anarchy! Society has rules!" Wasabi babbled nervously, racing after GoGo.

"EXCUUUSE MEEE!" A sing song voice called, preceded by what looked like a wrecking ball being pushed past the trio. The voice belonged to a naturally beautiful woman with lightly tanned skin, bright green eyes and long, honey-blonde hair that reaches halfway down her back. She is thin and distinctly tall, appearing to be so even without her heels. She wears pink lipstick and large, magenta rimmed glasses that also function as impromptu safety goggles. Her clothing generally looks like 60s style clothing, currently of which is in a certain shade of yellow. She is also wearing large platform heels that boost her to the heights of Wasabi (6'2", to be exact), and is wearing a 60s style headbands that cover her hairline.

As for the huge black sphere, she tried to placed it in the middle of her lab with some difficulty, so Jubilee helped push it a little.

"Aww, thanks." The woman grinned, a little too brightly then turned her attention to the sphere and many various chemical equipment. "Tadashi! Oh my gooosh! You must be Hiro! I'VE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT YOU!"

She yanked out the earbuds that they all suddenly realized she was wearing and then suddenly kissed Hiro's cheeks before dragging him and Jubilee over to her equipment. "Pefect timing! PERFECT!"

Mechanical hands lifted the sphere up a bit so they could see it better. Jubilee inspected it closer. "...That's a lotta Tudsten Carbite."

"You can say that again." Hiro agreed, just before the two were carried towards a railroad of chemicals in action.

"You're gonna love this!" The woman declared excitedly. "A DASH of chlorphoric acid! A SMIDGE of Cobalt! A HINT of Hydrogen peroxide! SUPERHEATED TO FIVE HUNDRED CALIBERS AND..."

She picked up a spray bottle of the solution she had talked about and skipped over to the sphere like a little girl. Then she pranced around it, spraying and clouding the sphere entirely with a dark pink mist. When the pulled a switch, electricity caused the clouds to stick to the sphere...making it look like a giant bubblegum ball.

"TADA!_!_!" The woman giggled. "Isn't it neat?!"

Jubilee shrugged. "Well, it's definitely pink."

"Here's the best paaaart!" She giggled again and poked the ball like a curious little girl. The ball exploded like a balloon, but almost soundlessly. Hiro chuckled at this, while Jubilee had to scrape some residue off of her bare stomach.

"It's SOOO cool, right?!" The lady squealed adorably. "Chemical testing thrillment!"

"It actually is!" Hiro had to agree.

"Not bad, Honey Lemon!" Tadashi congratulated her warmly.

"Honey Lemon? GoGo? Wasabi?" Hiro asked, a bit confused on names.

"I think they're all code names based on their physical appearance or what they do or some past event." Jubilee explained to him.

"Oh. That makes sense."

"I spilled wasabi on my shirt _one time_, people! _ONE! TIME!_" They all heard Wasabi scream in the background.

"Fred is the one who comes up with the nicknames." Tadashi stated.

"Uh, who's Fred?" Jubilee crossed her arms with curiosity.

"THIS GUY, RIGHT HERE."

"AUGH!" Jubilee leaped away from the giant Godzilla rip-off mask and stared at it with a slowly calming expression.

"No! It's okay! Don't be alarmed." The mouth opened, revealing a human inside. Enter Fred:a tall,blond, shaggy, and scrawny young man, often seen wearing bagging clothing and is rather unkept. If you had X-ray vision, or were in the story you would see that his clothing consists of a brink pink T-shirt with a Japanese Kaiju monster imprint and white, long-sleeved undershirt, dark green, OD cargo shorts, and white sneakers with dark green laces."This is just a suit. It's not my real face and body. The name's Fred!"

He struck a Batman pose, or in this case, a Godzilla pose. "I am theschool mascot by day, but by night... I'm also the school mascot."

"Cool." Jubilee glanced at his monster suit and wondered how she was startled by it. "So, what's your major?"

"Oh! Heh!" He walked over and sat in a random couch."I don't attend here, but I am a MAJOR science enthusiast."

Fred picked up a comic from the ground next to him and held it up. On the cover, it showed a guy slowly transforming into Godzilla in certain stages. "I've been trying to get Honey to develop a formula that could turn me into a fire breathing lizard at will, but she says that's 'not science'."

"Its really not." Honey almost whined.

"Yeah. And I'm sure the shrink Ray I asked Wasabi for isn't science either. Is it?"

"Nope." Wasabi deadpanned.

"Okay then, how about..." Fred cleared his throat. "_Invisible Sandwhich? _Just imagine eating a sandwich...and everybody thinks you're crazy."

"Just stop."

"Psst!"

Hiro and Jubilee noticed Tadashi beckoning them to follow him out into the hall again. Hiro went without hesitation, but Jubilee curiously hummed before following.

* * *

When they had gotten to Tadashi's room, he had them stand near the door as he went to get something from a drawer. A suspicious red box stood at the back of the room.

"So, Bro...What have you been working on?" Hiro absentmindedly asked.

"Is it another invention, like Wasabi's?" The only girl in the room asked.

"I'll show you." Tadashi answered, tearing off a piece of duct tape. "Both of you."

"Duct tape?" Hiro sighed as he walked over to them. "I hate to break it to you bro, but it's already been invented...hey..."

Hiro was a bit puzzled when Tadashi slapped the tape of his hand and then pained when he suddenly ripped it off. "YOW! Ow! Geez, Dude! Ow!"

Jubilee winced and without thinking, grabbed Hiro's hand to inspect it. Hiro flinched from the hand contact, but didn't make any move to stop her. A sudden beeping made them all turn to the other end of the room. The red box opened and a being suddenly inflated from is a robot,although one would hardly is an inflatable white robot with round black eyes. Baymax's external structure resembles the appearance of a snowman, or, as he would later be called, a big marshmallow. A small badge-shaped cartridge is located on his left shoulder. The robot seems to calmly spot them, mostly Hiro and steps out of it's box in small/quick strides. The computer chair is in the way slightly, and the robot halts when it bumps into it. It stares down at the chair for what seems like hours, then picks up the chair. It decides to put it down to its far left and then continues walking towards Hiro Until he is right in front of him. Then, the robot slowly waves it's pudgy hand.

"_...Hello! I am Baymax, Your personal Healthcare companion!" _Baymax chirped. "_I was alerted by your need for medical treatment when you said: ow."_

"A robotic nurse." Hiro raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"An interesting Robotic nurse." Jubilee corrected subconsciously.

"_On a scale of One to Ten, how would rate your pain?" _Baymax asked, a holographic image of several faces appeared, each one marked with a number above one and below ten.

"Physical?" Hiro blankly stared at Tadashi. "Or Emotional?"

As His older brother gave a fake pout, Baymax continued with: "_I will scan you now...scan complete. You have a slight epidermal abrasion. I suggest: an antibacterial spray."_

"Woah, wait." Hiro stopped him. "What's in the spray specifically?"

"_The primary ingredient is:Bacitracin."_

_"_Bummer. I'm allergic to that."

"_You are not allergic to Bacitracin."_Baymax stated without hesitation. "_You do have a mild allergy to:Peanuts."_

Hiro smirked and held out his a for the spray, glancing at Jubilee. "Not just interesting. Smart too."

"Well, who would be allergic to Bacitracin?" She wondered aloud.

"Lot's of people." Tadashi told her. "But of course he's smart. I've programmed him with over 1200 medical procedures. There's a chip in him that makes Baymax- Baymax."

"Vinyl skin?"Hiro observed.

"It looks huggable that way."

"Looks like a big marshmallow."Jubilee giggled. "Oh, no offense Baymax!"

"_I am a robot." _Baymax stated, although there was a hint of mirth in his voice. " _I cannot be offended._"

"Wait a sec," Hiro looked closer into Baymax's eyes. "Hydrospectric cameras? "

"Yep."

"And...woah! He has a titanium skeleton?!" Hiro said excitedly.

"Carbon fibre."

"Motion actuators in there?" Jubilee asked, taking note of this for something she could build one day.

"Indeed." He can lift twenty tons." Tadashi proudly presented.

"Twenty?!" She squealed. "Shut up!"

"_You have been a good girl." _Baymax said suddenly, and pulled out a hard purple substance on a stick." _Have a lollipop!"_

_"_Grape? My favorite! Thanks Baymax!"

"_You are very welcome, Jubilation Lee." _Baymax informed her. "_I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."_

"Well, in that case, I'm satisfied with my care." The girl assured him. Baymax promptly walked back to the box to deflate and pack himself inside.

"He's gonna help a lot of people." Tadashi said proudly. Hiro nodded.

"Hey, what kind of battery does he use?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Lithium Ion." Tadashi answered.

"No. Super capacitors would charge faster."

"And a bit of Kevlar also threatens the chance of speeding." Jubilee added.

"Ah, by the Kevlar passage of electricity is unstable." Hiro informed her.

"Scientists have discovered a way to use sort of a wire covering around the Kevlar that won't fry easily." Jubilee explained. Hiro raised his eyebrows.

"True."

"Burning the midnight oil, Mr. Hamada?"

Turning, the three of them spotted another man walk into the doorway of the room. He is a tall, somewhat elderly man with a generally warm appearance to him. With his gray hair, green sweatervests, and brown slacks, this guy donned the appearance of a kindly grandfather; matching his relationship with his students at the San Fransokyo Institution of Technology.

"Oh, hey sir." Tadashi greeted. "We were just finishing up."

"Say, aren't you GoGo's niece?" The man asked, a bit confused.

"No..." The girl chuckled. "I'm her younger cousin, Jubilee."

"Ah." He shook her hand tightly. "A pleasure to meet you my dear."

"Likewise."

"And you must be Hiro. The Bot fighter." He said calmly. "When my daughter was younger that was all she wanted to do...May I?"

Hiro warily handed him his fighting bot, and he inspected it curiously. "Hmm. Magnetic bearing servos."

"Pretty sick, huh?" Hiro asked, stepping out into the hallway and letting Jubilation out as well. "Wanna see how I put it together?"

"Hey genius!" Tadashi called from inside the room. "He invented them."

"Wait! You're...Robert Callaghan?!" The mutant of the group exclaimed. She'd only heard of and seen the guy on TV and...how did she miss his face. She never forgot a face!

"THE Robert Callaghan?!" Hiro added excitedly. "As in Callaghan laws of Robotics?"

"That's right." He answered calmly. "Why don't you apply here? Your age wouldn't be an issue. Both of you."

"Oh I don't know..." Tadashi walked out and winked at Callaghan. "I think Jubilee's got what it takes and definitely wants in..."

"Of course I do!" The girl suddenly quieted herself. "Mr. Callaghan, sir."

"Buuut, he's really serious about his bot fighting." Tadashi continued.

"Are you crazy?" Jubilee asked Hiro innocently. He rolled eyes at her.

"Well, I'm kinda serious about the fights."

"Oh. I can see why." Callaghan chuckled. "With your bot, winning must come easy."

They all walked down the hall silently to the elevator, where Hiro said. "Well...yeah."

"Well, if you like things easy, then this program isn't for. Here, we like to push the boundaries of robotics to new levels." The older man explained, as Tadashi and Hiro stepped into the elevator. "Our students go on to shave the future. But good luck with the bot fights anyways."

Jubilee gave a small wave to Hiro as the doors closed. "Goodbye Hiro. See ya later, maybe."

"Uh, yeah...you too." Hiro smiled slightly as the doors finally closed.

* * *

"You know, you'd better hurry if you wanna catch that bot fight." Tadashi smirked, turning on the engine for his bike.

"...I HAVE TO GO HERE!" Hiro shouted out, staring at Tadashi with a pleading look. "If don't go to this nerd school, I'll lose my mind!...how do I get in?!"

Tadashi motioned for him to get on the bike, while his smirk grew wider. "I'll give you a technique when we're home."

"Okay." When Hiro hopped on, Tadashi turned his head slightly to see Hiro from the corner of his eye.

"Btw, I think GoGo's cousin likes you bro."

"What?" Hiro asked incredulously.

"Sheee. Liiiikes. Yoouuuu."

"You...What?! We just met! How could She like me?!" Hiro asked, slightly red in the cheeks. "Yknow what? Don't answer that. Just take me home."

* * *

"I think Tadashi's brother likes you." GoGo declared on her way to bed.

"What?" Jubilee stopped taking off her earrings. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you like him, at least."

"Then you've got another thing coming." Jubilee declared, although she still blushed. "Cuz we just met."

"That's how Anna and Hans met in that movie."

"He tried to kill her."

"That aside, you're just like Anna." GoGo smirked.

"...you're such a weirdo sometimes." Jubilee climbed into bed, glaring at GoGo. "Now could you leave? I really need to sleep."

GoGo chuckled at her cousin, shaking her head. "Goodnight to you too, cous..."


	3. Part 2

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews saying how much you like this! I hope to continue and bring joy to aaaaaaaaaall!**

* * *

Tadashi stood before Hiro as he comfortably sat in the computer chair, eager to learn from his older brother. The older brother cleared his throat for a moment, then got his words together in his mind. "Now every year, there's a school showcase. It's where people strut their stuff. You event something that blows Callaghan away, and you're in."

"Really?!"

"Yep. But it's gotta be perfect." Tadashi told him, walking off to get a peanut butter sandwich. Hiro rubbed his chin in thought about how the invention must blow him away. He smirked.

"Trust me, it will be."

Hiro immediately pulled his drawer open. He whipped out his pencil, and then his notebook before slapping them on the table like a mad scientist. He was going to have so many good ideas, that he could choose from any single one of them...

* * *

Three hours later...

* * *

"Stupid! Worthless!" Hiro announced with each resounding thump his head made on the wooden table." Nothing! No ideas! Stupid, empty brain!"

"Wow..." Tadashi said in the most aloof way possible as he read a magazine. "Washed up at fifteen. So sad..."

The young boy finally sat up again, facepalming as he groaned loudly to himself. "I got nothing, man! I'm never getting in."

He never even heard Tadashi move from his seat, and yet no more than two seconds later, his older brother was glaring at him in the eyes. "Hey. I'm not giving up on you. And neither are you."

Hiro was suddenly yanked off the chair by his ankles and then swung around on Tadashi's shoulders. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Shake things up!" Tadashi advised, hopping up and down. "Use that big brain of yours to think things out!"

"What?"

"Look for a new angle."

Hiro sighed and stared ahead at the computer desk. His fighting bot was sitting limply against the monitor...upside down. Hiro slightly tilted himself and stared at the bot for what seemed like hours. Tadashi glanced over his shoulder. "You gettin somethin?"

"...oh yeah..."

* * *

It took many a day to prepare to his work. Each day of the month he spent a good eight hours in the garage, using any parts he could find and any recycle bins he could borrow. Along the way, his brother supported and helped him create his master plan. In fact, Tadashi's friends and Jubilee came around to help with his project. His bonds with them all, especially Jubilee, seemed to grow more. He two teens realized that they much in common and many similar goals in life. One day, Jubilee thought she trusted Hiro enough to tell her the secret she'd locked up. Her fear of his reaction paused that telling, unfortunately.

And finally, after one and a half months, it was complete.

* * *

"There's a lot of sweet tech here today." Hiro swallowed nervously, cracking a grin at Tadashi.

"Yep."

"That is true." Honey Lemon nodded.

"So, how you feeling? Nervous?" Jubilee asked with concern. Hiro scoffed.

"You're talking to an Ex botfighter, here." He smirked. "It takes a lot more than this to rattle me."

"Yep." Jubilee sighed.

"He's definitely worried. " Wasabi agreed.

"Oh! He's so tense!" Honey Lemon pouted.

"No I'm not!"

"Relax Hiro! Your tech is amazing! Tell him, GoGo."

"...stop whining. Woman up."

"Whaddaya need, little man?" Wasabi smiled. "Deodorant? Breath mint? Fresh pair of underpants?"

Jubilee parked the heavy recycling bin and stared at Wasabi. "You carry fresh underwear with you?"

"I haven't done laundry in six months." Fred shrugged and promptly sat down. "One pair last me four days- I go front, I go back, I go inside out, then: I go front and back again."

"HHURK!" Wasabi turned as green as his sweater.

"That is both cool and disgusting." Tadashi commented.

GoGo faked a look of horror. "Don't encourage him."

"It's called: Recycling."

"Next presenter: Hiro Hamada."


	4. Part 3

"Oh!" Fred hopped down from his seat and patted Hiro on the back. "It looks like you're up bro!"

"Indeed he is!" Wasabi motioned for them to start punched Hiro's arm as walked past him.

"Break a leg!"

"Good luck Hiro!" Honey Lemon hugged the boy tightly and made her way to the audience. This left Jubilee as the final friend to give him her good luck.

"Well...looks today is the day for you." Jubilee Shyly rubbed her arm. "I mean, I know I go after you but...guys first. Yeah...*sigh*...I know you'll do better than I ever can Hiro. Show em what it means to be cool."

Hiro nodded. After his friend left, Tadashi smiled after her and turned to Hiro. "She's a great friend Yknow. "

"Yeah...she is..."

"You okay bro...?"

"..I don't think I can do this." Hiro responded quietly. "I really wanna go here but..."

"Hey.." Tadashi patted his shoulder. " you got this."

Gradually, his little brother smiled.

* * *

By now, as Hiro stood before the small crowd of people including his family, friends and Callaghan himself, his smile was gone. He stood there for a moment and gulped in the presence of all those watching eyes, expecting him to do something. "...uh...*ahem*...Hello-"

'SCREEEEEEEEEEE...'

Hiro winced from the feedback, and noticed the eyes looking uninterested in him. He swallowed again, turned slightly red and reached into his pocket. "Sorry...my name is H-Hiro Hamada...and I-I've been working on something that I think is pretty cool." He pulled out a mechanical headband and placed it around his forehead, then held up a tiny mechanical pellet, black as oil. "This is a Microbot."

A man in the corner glanced around and quickly walked away from the crowd. Hiro paused in fear, staring at the crowd with wide eyes. He spotted His Aunt, Brother, and Jubilee motioning for him to continue...so he coughed again. "It doesn't look like much, but when it links up with the rest of it's pals..."

The recycling cans that had been brought in earlier burst open and black water flowed out...well, microbots at least. Hundreds upon billions of them surged in tandem to create a massive sea of obsidian that slithered up onto the stage and finally halted in the form of a giant cube. The Audience now looked much more interested in what Hiro had to offer. "Things get a little more interesting."

"They're controlled by this Nuerotransmitter!" Hiro explained and took off the headband. The giant cube fell apart, only to reform once he put it back on. "I can turn them into whatever I think!"

The cube transformed into a hand that waved at the crowd carelessly, and then fistpumped Hiro The boy smiled wider when he saw the crowd slightly applaud at this, and at Callaghan's approving look. "The applications with this are limitless! What used to take hours to build with hands of a hundred people..."

The Microbots surged furiously into each other, and soon began to slowly drift apart. What was left was a carefully constructed building, complete with small little windows. "...can be made in seconds by one person. And that's just the beginning!"

He started to walk off of the stage, and the microbots quickly supported each step so that he didn't fall. "How about Transportation?"

The applauds grew louder while his stilt walking continued above the crowds unhindered. He even went so far as to walk upside down. "Microbots can move anything, anywhere! The only limit is your imagination."

Hiro walked back onto the stage, and finished his speech with the Microbots imitating fireworks."Microbots!"

"THAT'S MY NEPHEW!" Aunt Cass shrieked happily. "MY NEPHEW'S A GENIUS!"

* * *

"Dude you rocked it!" Tadashi congratulated him instantly.

"I know, right?!"

Everyone else came over and greatly congratulated Hiro on his job well done. He smiled and thanked them all. "Well, I guess it's Jubilee's turn to present."

"Oh!" She waved a hand. "Actually, I showed mine to Callaghan earlier. I don't really know if I'm in yet buuut..."

"Seriously?" Hiro smirked. "How come you got to do it earlier?"

"Cuz I'm awesome." She crossed her arms. "Duh."

"Awesome is just how I would describe Hiro's invention."

The group turned and noticed a very familiar man walking up to them, albeit not Callaghan. Hiro was the first to say his name in surprise. "woah...Alistair Krei."

"In the flesh." He nodded to him. "May I?"

"Of course." Hiro handed him one of his Microbots, and Alistair inspected it carefully before giving it back to him.

"It's amazing...' He told the boy. "So much that I want it at KreiTech."

"SHUT! UP!" Jubilee exclaimed, shaking Hiro like a rag doll. "HE WANTS YOUR STUFF AT KREITECH!"

" is right..." Callaghan announced as he sauntered towards their group with his hands in his pockets. "Your tech is an amazing piece of can develop it...or you can sell it to a man who's guided by his own self interests."

Jubilee and Hiro glanced at each other curiously, while Tadashi sensed an argument brewing.

Krei sighed and frowned at Callaghan. "Robert, I know how you feel about me...but it shouldn't affect-"

"This is your decision, Hiro." Callaghan gruffly stated." But you should know Mr. Krei has cut corners, and ignored sound science to get where he is."

"That's just not true, Robert."

"I wouldn't trust KreiTech with your Microbots...or anything else."

"Hiro..." Krei tried. "I'm offering you more money that any teenager has ever had."

Hiro stared down at his robot. Who could he chose? Both of them had something to offer to him, and that was messing up his choice thoughts. The boy looked back at his friends, and finally at Tadashi who bore an indescribable expression on his face. But Hiro knew what the expression meant, and he turned back to the adults. "...I appreciate the offer, ...but they're not for sale."

Krei looked as if he was masking worry, and chuckled. "heh heh...I thought you were smarter than that."

"I'm sorry..." Jubilee glared at Krei. "But that seems to imply that you're calling my best friend an Idiot."

After Jubilee was marked the first girl in history to make Alistair Krei walk away awkwardly, Callaghan gave an approving smile to Hiro and to Jubilee. "It would seem you two are going to be working together...in class that is."

* * *

"This is probably the day of my life..." Jubile whispered happily, walking alongside Hiro and Tadashi.

"Same here..." Hiro smiled widely. The three eventually ambled over to the bridge that stretched over the lake and leaned on the railing. They watched the other people below them enjoying the festivities and a few of the foods they had to offer from the university. Hiro glanced at his aloof older brother and felt as if he was going to start talking, so he beat him to it. "I know what you're gonna say..._I should be proud of myself because I'm finally using my gift for something important._"

Tadashi rolled his eyes at him. "Nah, I was just gonna say your fly was down the whole presentation."

"Sure...Ha Ha."

"Uh...Hiro?"

"Yeah?"

"...He wasn't kidding."

"WHAT?!"

Hiro turned red, positioned himself away from Jubilee and zipped up his pants. Tadashi shook his head in amusement and they all fell into silence again...until tadashi spoke again. "Welcome to nerd school...Nerds."

Hiro chuckled in tandem with Jubilee's giggle, but the boy soon frowned. "Hey uh...I dunno about her but...I wouldn't be here if it wasn't if it wasn't for you so...Y'know...thanks for not giving up on me."

"...Anytime, little bro. Anytime."

"Heeey, let's not forget how no one else gave up on you...' Jubilee quipped. "Like a certain frieeend?"

"Of course I wouldn't forget you, Jubilee." Hiro declared, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a half hug. The girl blushed madly at this, but smiled and sort of snuggled into him. Hiro blushed and glanced back at Tadashi, who silently did the wolf whistle. Hiro rolled his eyes.

"EEEEEEEG!EEEEEEG!EEEEEEEG!EEEEEEEG!"

The trio spun around, courtesy of the fire alarms, and we're greeted by a terrifying sight: Their University burning in mountain sized flames. Tadashi immediately raced down the sidewalk followed by the younger students until they were in the courtyard and could feel the heat coming off of the building in giant waves. Tadashi spotted a woman coughing and moving away from the building, and they only recognized her when they were close enough to help.

"GoGo!" Jubilee gasped in fear, scanning over her cousin's body for injuries. "Are you okay?"

"Where is everyone else?' Tadashi asked as well.

"*Cough*...I'm fine...I think the others went for the Fire department...but..." Her eyes went wide. "Oh no..."

"What?!"

"Callaghan's still in there!" GoGo exclaimed. The four gazed at the crumbling building in worry, and fear for their teacher. Tadashi eventually inhaled a good sum of oxygen and started running towards the entrance of the building.

"Tadashi!" GoGo reached out too late to stop, but Hiro managed to.

"What are you doing?!" Hiro pointed at the fire. "You can't go in there!"

His older brother gazed at the building for a long time, and then back at Hiro with a sad expression. "Hiro...I...Callaghan's in there...someone has to help.'

He tore away and into the University before Hiro could say anything Else. Despite the fire growing stronger, Hiro stood his ground and waited for his brother to return with the professor. The seconds dragged out into minutes, and the minutes dragged out into a horrible crackling noise from the building. Jubilee sprinted forward and shoved herself on top of Hiro to protect him from the explosion that blew apart the entrance. Gogo sprinted forward too and dragged them back into safe zones as fast as she could...

And that's when Hiro realized that Tadashi wasn't coming back out.

* * *

An Hour after The Funeral of Tadashi Hamada and Robert Callaghan...

* * *

Aunt Cass' café was never meant to be gloomy, but today was much different. Another Hamada had been lost not long ago.

The building's ground floor was filled with people who knew Tadashi, and all were very close to the young man. The closest were gathered near the stairs, silently glancing at each other and thinking. Tadashi's college friends could only tearfully remember all the things he had done to encourage them in their earlier years and how he was the start of their little robotics group. Aunt Cass reflected quietly on the years she had spent raising Tadashi and all those amazing times she had with him...

"I...um..." Aunt Cass began quietly. "Where is your cousin, GoGo?"

"She's in The restroom Ma'am..." Her voice sounded hoarse. "She need to use a few tissues...'

Ironically enough, Jubilee walked into the group about ten seconds later, looking as gloomy as they all were. "Hi, Miss Cass..."

"Oh...Hello Jubilee..." Cass greeted sadly. The youngest of the group looked up at the stairs behind them longingly, but kept silent. The adult gestured to it, however.

"...I think he could use someone to talk to for a bit..."

Jubilee slowly nodded, and moved up the stairs as worrying thoughts swam in her head. '_What if he doesn't want to talk with me...? Or maybe he just doesn't say anything at all...but I have to try. I have to.'_

She had finally reached the top of the stairs and walked inside slowly. Hiro wasn't in his room, she noticed with a start. She peeked inside Tadashi's room and saw the boy's figure sitting on his bed and holding a square object. "...Hiro?"

"..."

She walked in cautiously and sat on the bed beside him. She could Hiro was holding a picture of himself and Tadashi smiling in a park. "..."

"...this was few months ago..."

Jubilee stared at him, noticing his gloomy blank look with a frown of her own.

"It was his birthday then...we had such a great time back then...wish he was still here..."

"...You know he is still here, right?" Jubilee paled as soon as the words left her mouth. From the suddenly angered look on his face, she guessed Hiro had heard that one before...and did not like it.

"_How can sit there and lie like that_?!" Hiro snapped furiously. The girl was deeply hurt by this, and turned away from his gaze...which slowly softened as he realized what he had done. "...Jubilee, I-I'm sorry...I just...I miss him so much..."

"...I know..." She replied softly, and found that she simply hated his sad look. The girl's mind raced to think of some other topic she could talk about...something that couldn't sadden him more. The she had it...one thing that might work. But she was afraid of how he would react to this...or if she could trust him with this. She told herself that as her best friend, she had to trust him. "...hey...Hiro...can I show you something?"

"...okay?"

Jubilee looked at the stairs to see if anyone would notice her and then back to Hiro. With her palms facing upwards, the same multicolored orbs of lights sprouted out from her hands and into the air between them. Hiro's eyes widened and stared at the strange ability before it dissipated into the air. Jubilee bit her bottom lip nervously and rubbed her hands. "I was...born with this weird ability and I can make hard light constructs I guess."

"You had that all this time...and never told me?" Hiro asked, although he sounded slightly more fascinated than gloomy.

"Sorry...I was worried that you'd be afraid..."

"...I'll never be afraid of you...you're not some freak if that's what you think..."

"...you r-really mean that?"

"Yes...really."


End file.
